Naruto Yoinokuchi
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: My new and improved generation story for Naruto. Typical pairings including SasuSaku! Join the kids of your favorite Ninja as they uncover the truth about the Akatsuki and their parents! don't forget to read and review!
1. repeated past

Naruto stood looking more at the floor than his wife and newborn son

Hey FoxCat here again! Okay so I started on 1 generation story "Neo" but I ditched it for this one cause it's written with my own ideas for the kids of our favorite Ninja with typical couples and as always not all dead characters from the manga are dead only some of them are. Don't worry you'll figure out why as you read. Please read and review as always flames and stupidity are ignored for the most part (like I've ever gotten flamed on one of my stories). Enjoy and FoxCat ya later -



**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Repeated Past**

Naruto stood looking more at the floor than his wife and newborn son. Tears flowed from his eyes the nightmare he had all those nights ago was coming true. His son was born at just the right time for Naruto to save Konoha from a tailed beast demon attack. Outside of the hospital room, Naruto's comrades fought to hold off the five tailed wolf demon. Naruto knew it was ether him or Sasuke and he only had a son to be leaving, not unborn twins. He looked up at the only woman that saw him for himself from the very beginning, Hinata Hyuga, which was now Uzumaki. Naruto closed his eyes feeling so many emotions right now. Now he knew how his father, felt when he was born. Could he actually do it and leave his son and love in this world alone?

Hinata looked up at the man she always loved. Her smile was not only weak, and warm, but it was full of sorrow. She knew in her heart what needed to be done even though she told Naruto that nothing would happen. Everybody was looking to Naruto for victory in the battle against Okami the five-tailed wolf demon. If it wasn't for her courage she would never be where she was right now, laying in a hospital bed holding Naruto's son in her arms.

'_No matter what happens to you Naruto, I will raise our son, Minato Uzumaki to be a hero and he will not know the pain that you felt as a child.' _Hinata thought as she inhaled to speak to her husband, but Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hinata, I have to do it." Naruto sobbed to his wife.

Hinata smiled weakly at him, "I know there's nothing else to do." She pushed back her own tears, "Take Minato and get out there and save Konoha, Naruto."

Naruto hesitated before taking his black haired, pale blue-eyed son out of Hinata's arms. He looked at his son's peaceful face as his tears dropped onto the infant's cheeks. Naruto looked up to see that Hinata was now crying as well.

"Naruto, I love you." Hinata said to him.

Naruto bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too. I will miss you so much. And you as well even if we only knew each other for a few minutes." Naruto looked down at his son as he turned towards the door.

"Naruto I won't let Minato have a childhood like you did. He will be a hero from the start like you should have been!" Hinata told Naruto.

"I know, Minato is lucky to have a kind, gentle, loving mother like you. Good-bye Hinata and I will always love you." Naruto pushed back the tears as he left Hinata crying softly to herself in an orange flash.

Outside in Konoha

Sasuke jumped back to where Sai was. He knew there were only two options left in this battle, his Mangekyo Sharingan or the reaper seal jutsu. Sasuke was already almost out of charka and knew that if he tried to tame the demon with his Sharingan he would die, but if the reaper seal jutsu is used the user would die, meaning Naruto would die. It was ether him or Naruto. The last of the Uchiha or the sixth Hokage? Naruto's son was due any minute now and it would be a few more months before his wife gave birth to his twins. On a rooftop across from the one he was on, Sasuke spotted his love, Sakura Haruno. He never showed his feelings for the pink haired medical kunoichi until he made a promise to her other love, Taka Izumi, to protect Sakura. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke spotted Naruto coming up to them. He made his way over to where Sakura was standing. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his wife's forehead as she worked on healing up Genma. Naruto stopped behind them holding his son. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and gulped.

"Naruto you can't be seriously thinking about that?!" Sakura started.

"What other choice do we have? You know I won't allow Sasuke to use it and leave you alone." Naruto half heartedly gave her his cocky grin. "I know I can't do this alone so I need your help with this plan for it to work."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads.

"Good, Sakura I want you to go back to the hospital where it's safe and stay with Hinata. Sasuke…"

"No way Naruto I'm fighting with you two we are after all the second legendary Sannin. Not only that you are like my brother." Sakura protested.

"Don't make me order you to fall back Sakura." Naruto looked at his teammate, who was frowning, "You shouldn't even be out here in your condition." Naruto told her making note of her pot belly of Sasuke's kids.

Sakura put her right hand on her stomach and just nodded letting her tears fall onto the ground.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Now Sasuke I will need you to hold wolfy down while I perform the jutsu." Naruto turned from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Was all Sasuke could get out without crying.

With a sigh from Naruto the three split going to their positions in this plan. Sakura now held Hinata close to her feeling her best friend's tears run down her shirt as her own tears fell onto Hinata's black hair. Naruto nodded to Sasuke as the summoned their help. Naruto summoned, Gamabunta the chief toad, while Sasuke summoned a giant snake.

"Heh looks like history does repeat it's self. Are you up to this Naruto?" Gamabunta asked the sixth Hokage.

"We don't have a choice now do we old buddy." Naruto laughed at the toad.

Sasuke's snake wrapped itself around Okami as Naruto weaved the hand signs for the reaper seal jutsu. Sasuke stood back watching Naruto and the Reaper from behind with his Sharingan. Okami gave out a blood curdling howl of pain and slumped to the ground causing the snake to leave. Sasuke watched and ran towards Naruto as he fell off of Gamabunta. The chief toad caught Naruto and Minato with his tongue and lowered them to the ground before disappearing. Sasuke stood looking at Naruto's lifeless body. Ino and Sai weren't too far behind him. Sasuke picked up Minato, who had rolled out of Naruto's arms. Upon his stomach was the same swirl seal that Naruto had upon his stomach. He walked over to Ino and handed the crying boy to the blonde.

"Here, Ino you should get him back to his mother." Sasuke told her not caring that tears were flowing from his eyes as were there tears pouring out of Ino's.

"He really was meant to be a Hokage." Sai commented as he looked at Naruto, who was the one who showed the ex-roots ninja how to be human again.

Sasuke said nothing to his ANBU friend and comrade. Something told him that Naruto was still alive, but what was telling him that? He searched for a sign of hope from his best friend's body.

'_Did his chest just?!'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. He activated his Sharingan one last time. _'Give me one drop of charka. One hint of charka left in your body, Naruto.'_

Sasuke gasped as he found it, one small and very faint signal of charka flowing trough Naruto's body. Somehow, someway Naruto was still alive. Sasuke rushed over to Naruto. There was a faint pulse!

"Ino, Sai! Naruto's still alive!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?!" Sai and Ino asked in disbelief.

Ino then handed the black haired boy to Sai and walked towards Sasuke and Naruto. She placed her ear down on Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Ino pulled her head up and gasp a bit as she went to work to heal Naruto.

"Don't you dare die on me, Naruto!" Ino told him as she ran her charka scalpels over his body.


	2. the future has come

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: The Future Has Come**

It was a typical Saturday morning in Konoha. People of all kinds rushed around carrying on with their lives as if nothing ever happened with the Akatsuki.

"Hmph. Everyone here in Konoha is too careless." Scoffed a young girl, who was looking down at the village from on top of the Hokage faces, as she closed her eyes.

She was only eleven, but she already looked like she was fourteen. Her hair was a mix of black, brown, and pink in color and came down to the middle of her back when braid, which it was most of the time. Her bangs on the other hand were different lengths, her right bangs hung over her eye and tapered down pass her chin while her left bangs only reached just pass her cheek bone and didn't cover her eye. Her outfit consisted of green shorts and a jade green tube top with chain mail hanging from the bottom of the shirt that still showed her stomach. She also wore ninja boots like Sakura's, black wristbands, and a black choker with a leaf symbol pendent.

She sat down on one of the spikes of the fourth Hokage's hair as she opened up her eyes letting the sunlight sparkle in her aqua colored left eye. It was only about nine in the morning and she had all day to train for the graduation exam. She smirked at the sound of a loud crash below her.

"Uzumaki!" echoed in the air from below.

The girl laughed she knew who it was, Minato Uzumaki the son of the sixth Hokage. She wondered what he did this time. She raised her eyebrow as she stood up and flipped herself over to the bottom of the spike. She shook her head looking down at the black haired boy lying on the fourth's headband. The boy was the same age as her and was lying on his back with his eyes closed. His black hair was pulled back and he was chewing on a piece of grass. He wore a silver grey sleeveless shirt, black pants and standard black ninja shoes. He also wore a crimson red raincoat and fingerless gloves. The girl spotted something white underneath the boy. She growled realizing what it was, her white with green flames sleeveless haori.

"Hey Lazy get off your butt and give me back my haori!" the girl yelled at him.

"Hm?" The boy opened up one of his dark blue eyes. "Oh hey Ren doing some early morning training up here?"

"Yeah but that's besides the point Asuma! That's my haori you're using as a blanket there!" Ren yelled at the boy.

"Geez you're such a pain." Asuma complained as he sat up pulling Ren's haori out from underneath him.

"Yeah and you're not very youthful just like an old man." Ren snapped back at him as she threw a senbon at Asuma.

The senbon torn Asuma's sleeve missing his arm. Asuma looked down at the senbon then at his sleeve and finally up at Ren. "Are you trying to piss me off?" Asuma asked her.

"Maybe I was but it's too troublesome for you to fight me after all I am a girl." Ren smirked at the boy.

Asuma spat out the piece of grass as he jumped up towards Ren. Ren laughed as she ran towards the top. The two chased each other to the top only to be stopped by a ninja clad in all black with glasses.

"And what are you to doing here where you are not allowed to be?" Asuma and Ren looked up at him.

"Just training Esbu-sensei." The two answered.

"I highly doubt that now let's go march your trouble making butts to the Hokage's office!" Esbu pointed towards the path behind him.

"Yes sir." The two said as they walked in front of him.

Ren glanced over at Asuma as they walked making sure that Esbu didn't notice them. Asuma smirked at her, for he knew what to do. Ren looked down at her wrinkled haori as Asuma turned around and started walking backwards.

"Turn yourself around Asuma." Esbu told him.

"Aw come on I have to get some training in somehow." Asuma whined.

"Turn yourself and walk normal." Esbu ordered as he pushed up his glasses, "And don't even think about encouraging him Ren by starting to walk on your hands."

"Yes sir." Ren answered trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey Esbu-sensei can I get your help on my transformation jutsu?" Asuma asked. "Since you are such a wise and powerful Jounin."

"Well since you put it that way, how can I help you Asuma?" Esbu pushed up his glasses again.

"I just need to know how good it is I really want it to be flawless." Asuma answered as he formed the ram sign with his hands, "Transform!"

Ren started laughing as Asuma transformed into a model perfect naked girl with shiny jet-black hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Well am I too good to be true?" Asuma asked in his sexy female voice.

Esbu lost his composer in front of the two only to quickly calm himself, "I will not tolerate such behavior from the children of well respected Shinobi!"

"Yeah right you're just happy that Asuma doesn't know the shadow clone jutsu!" Ren yelled at him as she and Asuma took off.

"Later Four-eyes!" Asuma waved as he and Ren made their escape.

"Get back here! Just wait till your fathers hear about this one!" Esbu ran after them.


	3. The next squad 7

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: The Next Squad 7?!**

Finally the time had come for the newest ninja to be placed on squads. From within the Hyuga manor came a loud clank. "Ow!" A young eleven-year-old girl rubbed her head as she looked up at the shelf.

Part of her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a blue ribbon that went with the blue trim on her purple dress. She looked down at the fan that had hit her in the head and picked it up.

"Hey sis! Why did you set your fan up on the shelf so that it would fall down and hit the first person who reached up there on the head?" She yelled behind her at her twin sister.

"Oh please Mika! You should have been able to see my fan with the Byakugan." Mika's sister said as she walked into the room braiding her brown hair.

"Not this early in the morning, Kari!" Mika told her sister as she turned around to face her.

Kari and Mika are the twin daughters of Neji and Tenten and well, they both had great aim and the Byakugan. Kari wore a blue dress that's trimmed in purple with a chain mail body suit underneath it, while Mika wore a purple dress with blue trim and black shorts underneath. The girls' hair was the same length, which was just barely touching their butts. Kari always preferred the gentle fist to weapon fighting so she always has her hair pulled back into a braid. Mika is just the opposite enjoying weapon fighting to the gentle fist, so her hair is free flowing. Each girl had a chosen weapon that they carried everywhere, Kari's is a fan and Mika's is an umbrella that is full of senbon. The two tied on their new leaf headbands onto their foreheads and ran out the door.

The twins were greeted outside by Ren with her headband tied around her waist like a belt, and a yawning Asuma who had his headband tied around his right arm.

Mika smiled as she walked right up to Asuma, "Good morning!" she said rather loudly into his ear.

Asuma frowned as he pushed the bubbly Hyuga out of his face, "What's so good about it?"

"Everything! We're ninja now!" Mika yelled as the five started toward the ninja academy.

Ninja Academy

It was a typical sight in the classroom of new Genin. Sitting in the back was the three top students of that class: Minato Uzumaki, Taka Uchiha, and Taka's twin sister Akira Uchiha. Minato was a black haired version of Naruto minus the bad grades. He wore black pants, a red and black sleeveless jacket, and long black wristbands. Taka also looked like his father, Sasuke. His black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and his eyes had that "I'm superior" look. Taka's ninja outfit was a white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue jacket over it with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants. His sister, Akira, had a faint pink hue to her hair and her eyes were a dark green making her look more like their mother, Sakura. She wore black shorts with a half skirt over her left leg, a blue and white sleeveless hooded shirt that of course had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Her legs were wrapped up.

Right behind them sat Rika Inuzuka and her faithful ninja dog, Faji. Rika gave a long yawn stretching her arms into the air causing Faji to look up. Faji looked like a wolf with a white underbody, legs and face and a black back, tail and top of her head including her ears, and the tip of her tail was also white. Her ears were pointy and her tail was fluffy. Rika's outfit included her favorite hat with a fox face patch, turtle neck tank top, detached bell sleeves, black shorts, and ninja boots. Her hair was short and dark brown in color. It looked to be tame underneath her hat. Rika's eyes are amber in color, and right below them were red triangles, the symbol of the Inuzuka clan. Ren and Asuma sat next to her as Kari and Mika walked down and sat by Tsubaki, who was drawing.

Tsubaki is Ino and Sai's son, who like his father is a great artist. His black hair faded down to blonde. Tsubaki wore a black shirt similar to Neji's Genin shirt with no sleeves, grey shorts, and black gloves. He looked up at their old academy teacher with his dusty blue grey eyes.

"Alright listen up!" Their teacher said as she unzipped her Chunin vest. "As of today you all are no longer my students nor are you some ninja babies learning the basics. You are now shinobi! Those headbands are a symbol of your hard work here and your loyalty to our village. Each hardship you endured here, you fought alone. But now you are not going to be alone."

"What do you mean by that?" One girl in the front asked as Ren rolled her eyes.

"You all have been placed into three man squads. From this day forward you are apart of a squad, so make me proud and put all I taught you to good use!" Their sensei started to tear up. "Now with that said, let's begin."

"I wonder who going to be the Jounin this time." Asuma muttered ignoring his sensei.

"I heard that some of the Jounin that the Hokage chose suddenly got placed on a S-ranked mission, so who knows." Rika told him.

"Squad four will be Rika Inuzuka, Asuma Nara, and Ren." Their sensei looked up at the trio of friends in the back, who were shocked at their squad.

"Shoot who would have thought." Rika laughed as she scratched Faji behind her ear.

"Squad eight will be Taka Uchiha, Akira Uchiha, and Minato Uzumaki. I feel sorry for the Jounin who gets you three." Their sensei sighed as Minato gave her the Uzumaki grin.

"My squad rocks! Believe it!" Minato pumped his hands into the air.

Akira hit him on his head with her fist, "Cha! Knock it off Baka! Sorry please continue Sensei." Akira smiled sweetly at the teacher.

The Sensei sighed again, "Thank you Akira."

"You're welcome." Akira smiled again.

"Lastly is squad nine will be Mika Hyuga, Kari Hyuga, and Tsubaki. As of now you are dismissed for lunch after that you all will meet your Jounin instructors. I bid you all one finally good-bye and good luck to you all. You're gonna need it."


	4. heads up

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Heads Up**

Rika lay on her back as Faji slept on her stomach as she ate lunch with her new Genin squad. Asuma sat on the railing of the veranda of the academy looking up at the clouds. Ren leaned up on the wall looking from Rika to Asuma as she ate her rice ball.

"Okay look." Ren started as she finished her rice ball. "We are going to have to work as a team not three ninja thrown together."

"Yeah, yeah." Asuma sighed, "This is such a pain. Maybe we'll get off easy and get someone who doesn't have a Genin test."

Rika opened up her eyes in shock at Asuma's words, "A what?!"

"A Genin test, basically a test that some Jounin give their new Genin squads to see if they really are ready. My mom told me a bit about having to do one when she was a Genin." Ren explained.

"Geez, they never give us a break! So who has these tests?" Rika asked as she sat up.

"Don't know, but if Ren's mom said something about them then that means who ever was her Jounin does." Asuma shrugged.

"That would be Daisuke Kurai." Ren informed him.

Asuma's eyes widen, "The Daisuke Kurai?!"

"As if we would ever getting the legendary Shadow Hunter as our Jounin." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Hm, what about getting me as a Jounin?" the three looked up to find the sandy blond Jounin staring down at them. "You three are squad four right?"

"Um yeah, but I thought you said you weren't going to be taking any more Genin squads." Ren questioned him.

"Well maybe that was just to throw you off." Daisuke laughed.

"I doubt it, what a pain." Asuma muttered.

"Actually the Jounin who was originally assigned to you was sent…"

"Off on a S-ranked mission right!" Rika jumped up and cut Daisuke off.

"That's right so let's get going." Daisuke motioned for them to follow him.

The squad sat in an open training field. Faji was the only active one, for she was chasing the dragonflies and grasshoppers around.

"Alright let's start by introducing ourselves to each other. I know you three have practically grown up together and I know you, but we don't really know each other." Daisuke broke the silence.

"We know each other, yet we don't. What kind of nonsense is that Daisuke-Sensei?" Rika asked.

"Well I know that you are Rika Inuzuka and you have a ninja hound named Faji. And you know that I'm Daisuke Kurai and that I'm known as the Shadow Hunter. But I don't know what you're nindo." Daisuke explained. "So why don't you go first Rika?"

"Well, Ok. I'm Rika Inuzuka and that mutt running around is my partner, Faji. Faji means fuzzy. I named her that for her tail and the fact that she was a fuzz ball as a puppy. I like dogs and I don't really like cats. My nindo is to one day be like my Aunt and be a great tracker ninja!" Rika said giving the team a sideways toothy grin.

"I'm Ren. I like taijutsu, condition training, swords, foxes, and stargazing. I don't really like genjutsu or ninjutsu. My nindo is to become a great Taijutsu user like my parents and one day own my own Dojo." Ren proudly smiled.

"Explanations are such a pain. Oh well, I'm Asuma Nara. I like taking naps, watching clouds, stargazing, playing shogi, and hand to hand combat. I don't like using genjutsu and fighting girls. My nindo is…" Asuma blushed a bit. "To become a famous Shinobi and have my name entered into everyone's bingo book."

"What kind of dream is that?" Rika asked him.

"It's a perfect one. With just the right amount of work it could happen." Daisuke pointed out.

"Oh yeah?! What was your nindo when you were our age?" Rika asked.

"My nindo back then was to become a such a strong ninja that I would get a nickname and be entered into the bingo book as a highly dangerous shinobi." Daisuke shrugged and answered the girl.

The three stared at him with their mouths open. "Yeah my nindo wasn't much different than Asuma's now was it. But now my love for Konoha is about the only thing that keeps me going as a shinobi." Daisuke added.

"Aw man this means we have a training test thingy don't we?" Rika asked.

Daisuke laughed, "Of course out of those who graduate only a handful go on to become full pledged Genin. The others are sent back to the academy or dropped from becoming ninja."

"You mean if we don't pass there's a 50-50 chance of us being sent back to the academy or never becoming ninja. What a pain." Asuma pointed out.

"So we don't think about failing." Ren added.

"Easier said than done Miss self imposed rules." Rika huffed.

"Alright that's enough fighting for one day. Tomorrow I want you all at training ground 24 at six in the morning. I suggest that you pack lightly and pack all of your ninja gear. This is no Academy training exercise. One mistake and you fail and could ultimately never become a ninja. With that I wish all of you good luck and see you bright and early in the morning." Daisuke-Sensei finished leaving the three looking very pale and wishing they were still Academy students. "Oh, one more thing eat light on you next two meals or you will never survive this test ether."

"Great I just knew this was going to be a pain." Asuma muttered.


	5. Konoha's Ice Princess

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Konoha's Ice Princess**

Tsubaki sighed as he watched Ren, Asuma, and Rika take off. "Looks like the Jounin are arriving."

"Hello? Do you even pay attention to us? Kari already said that." Mika huffed at the boy.

"Someone is so going to pay for this." The three turned to see a young female Jounin looking at them.

She looked to be only nineteen, but her eyes held wisdom of her life. Her eyes are a pale ice blue and her hair is a darker blue. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and it barely came down to her shoulders where her bangs were long hanging down to the bottom of her chest. She wore black pants with a white skirt over them, a light blue halter-top, white gloves, and a smooth Chunin vest. On her left shoulder was the mark of the ANBU black opts.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you three going to follow me?" She asked them.

"Coming Sensei." The three chimed in unison.

"Um, why are we at the sweet dumpling shop Sensei?" Tsubaki asked as they stopped walking.

"Because I'm hungry." Their sensei answered as she walked into the shop.

She sat down at a table and motioned for Tsubaki, Kari, and Mika to join her. The three shrugged at each other and joined their Sensei sitting across from her. Within a few minutes the waiter came over.

"Give me my usual and bring out some Sake for me. Oh did you three want anything?" their Sensei ordered and looked over at them.

"No thank you." Kari answered bluntly.

"I'm fine." Mika answered sweetly.

"I'm not into sweets." Tsubaki answered.

"Suit yourself." Their Sensei shrugged as the waiter left.

The four sat staring at each other until the waiter returned with the Sake. "Thank you."

Tsubaki, Mika, and Kari watched their sensei take a drink of the Sake.

"What?" She asked the three as she put the Sake bottle down.

"Aren't you still too young to be drinking that stuff?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Yeah and who are you exactly?" Kari added her own question.

"Oh right I guess we should start that." Their sensei gave them a dumbfounded look. "I'm Yuki Mayumi and despite my looks I am twenty three. I just became a Jounin a few months ago when I became bored with my job as an ANBU. I like sweet dumplings and Sake. I hate a lot of things. And I really don't have any goals at the moment. Now what about you three?"

The three stared at her. "Okay let's start with you, boy."

Tsubaki gulped, "I'm Tsubaki. I like to draw and gardening. I hate winter cause it kills most plants. And my goal is to be the captain of the ANBU black opts!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at Tsubaki, "Your parents are Sai and Ino right?"

"Hai Sensei." Tsubaki nodded his head.

"Okay now for our twins." Yuki said as she bit into a sweet dumpling.

"I'm the oldest of us two. My name is Kari Hyuga. I like cherry blossoms and fireworks. I don't really hate anything. My goal is to become the strongest leader of the Hyuga clan."

"And I'm Mika Hyuga. I like weapons especially swords and staffs and summer. I don't like the rain cause it can rust my weapons. My goal is to retiree from the ANBU black opts and own my own weapon shop." Mika finished the introductions.

Yuki smirked at them as she took another swig of Sake, "You've probably have heard all the speeches you want to here from your Academy Sensei, so I'll cut to the chase. Your graduation exam was only the first part of your examination to become a Genin. I want you all to meet me tomorrow at the bathhouses at six am sharp. Come in your full ninja gear and skip breakfast if you want to survive till lunch. Got it?!"

"Yes, Yuki-Sensei!" They answered her.

"Good now get out of here." Yuki smiled at them as she finished her Sake.


	6. The Jounin who is always late

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: The Jounin Who is Always Late**

Minato pace the classroom as his squad waited for their Jounin leader. Akira sat on top of the desk that her twin brother Taka sat at. Taka sat watching Minato pace.

"How much ya wanna bet that my dad stuck us with Shikamaru?" Minato asked the two Uchihas'.

"Honestly Minato our Jounin could be a number of people. We have no idea why ours is late." Taka said as he shifted in his seat.

"Man where's your logic today bro? There's only a few Jounin who are actually this late one of which being the Jounin that taught our parents." Akira sighed.

"You don't really think that we are going to really follow in our parents' footsteps and get Kakashi as our Sensei?!" Minato asked her excitedly as he ran towards the door.

"Minato use your head for once." Akira shook her head as the boy stuck his head into the hallway.

Minato smiled at the two as he put an eraser into the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akira yelled at him. "Geez no Jounin is going to fall for that cheap move!"

"_**Cha! That cheap move is one of the best! Minato is so cool." **_Akira's inner self went off.

"Well dad always told me that Kakashi fell for that move, so he is likely to fall for it again." Minato gave the girl the Uzumaki grin.

Akira shrugged at him as she returned to her seat next to Taka. Minato walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the Uchiha twins with his attention on the trap he set.

"I already told you that our Jounin could be anyone, Loser." Taka restated his first comment as he shifted again to face the door.

"Yeah is that why you are interested in if our Jounin falls for my trap?" Minato eyed Taka.

"That's of no concern to you, Uzumaki." Taka told him as Akira giggled.

Little did the three notices that there was neither a window open nor the silver haired Jounin climbing in it as their eyes were fixed on the door. The masked Jounin walked up behind Minato and leaned down.

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked the boy.

"Geez where have you been? We're waiting for our Jounin to come and trip my trap." Minato answered him without removing his eyes from the door.

"Oh you do realize that a Jounin wouldn't fall for a simple trap like that?" This time Minato realized that the voice didn't belong to Taka.

Minato straighten up and slowly turned around to find Kakashi standing behind him reading a book. "But How?!" Minato asked him getting Taka and Akira to turn towards Kakashi as well.

"Ah that's the secret of being a Jounin, Minato." Kakashi told him not removing his eye from his book.

"So you just teleported into the room?" Minato asked him.

"Use that brain of yours Minato!" Akira whacked him in the head as she pointed behind Kakashi. "He climbed into the room through that open window."

"Yeah and you think you're so smart." Minato muttered under his breath.

"That's because I think and take in my surroundings unlike you Baka." Akira shot back at him.

"Alright let's not kill each other just yet. So let's start with some introductions." Kakashi stopped the two.

"What do you want to know that you don't already know about us?" Taka asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's say that we don't know each other so you're name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams."

"Okay as long as you go first to show us how it suppose to go." Minato smirked.

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like tell you my likes and I dislike a lot of things. I don't really have any hobbies or dreams."

"Great all he really told us was his name." Akira muttered to Minato.

"I'll start! I'm Minato Uzumaki. I like ramen. I dislike the three-minute wait after pouring the water into instant ramen and people underestimating me. My dream is to follow in my father's footsteps and become the next great Hokage! Believe it cause I don't go back on my word." Minato said as he shifted his headband.

"So your mind isn't always on Ramen?" Taka asked him.

"Teme." Minato shot him a dirty look.

"I'm Taka Uchiha." Taka continued ignoring Minato. "I like a few things and hate a ton of stuff. As for my dream, I want to finish off the Akatsuki every last one."

"Teme you can't do that by yourself." Minato told him.

"Of course not that's why I need you to use as bait." Taka smirked coldly at him.

"Hey!" Minato shook his fist at him.

"Okay you two. And lastly our Kunoichi." Kakashi nodded towards Akira.

"I'm Akira Uchiha. I like clear nights so I can look at the stars and certain boy." Akira giggled. "I dislike any girl who has her eyes on my man and the rain, it just makes me so sad. My Dream is to be a strong and powerful Kunoichi like Lady Tsunade."

"I don't get what you see in that slacker." Taka muttered.

"_**He's not a slacker! Cha! Asuma's the smartest person our age!" **_Inner Akira chimed as Akira glared at her brother.

"Alright tomorrow squad eight starts its first mission." Kakashi told them.

"Awesome what kind of a mission is going to be? Saving a Princess from an evil warlord or protecting the village from enemy forces or capturing an enemy stronghold or Guarding a valuable scroll?" Minato went on excitedly.

"Calm down Minato its only survival training." Kakashi put a hand on the boy's head.

"But Kakashi-Sensei that's all we did in the academy was survival training." Akira whined.

"Yes but did those survival training have a failure rating of over 65 percent?" Kakashi asked them.

"Well no, but…" Akira started stopping as it hit her. "A failure rate of over 65 percent? What kind of survival training is that hard?"

"Mine. Bring all your ninja gear with you and you better skip breakfast otherwise you'll just throw it up." Kakashi left the three staring at the ground.

"Come on his training can't be that hard since out parents passed, right?" Minato gulped.


	7. ambush the shadows

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Pass or Fail?! Ambush the Shadows**

Asuma yawned as he joined the girls at the 24th training ground, which was a forest area. "Great I'm too early he isn't here yet."

"No you're right on time." The three looked up to find Daisuke-Sensei in the tree behind them.

"Alright so what's this test?" Rika asked as Faji barked from her perch on Rika's head.

"It's simple really. All you have to do is get this bandana away from me." Daisuke explained as he tied the white bandana on his arm.

"It's just a game of capture the flag with some different challenges?" Rika asked.

"Basically. It's you three against me. Just remember I'm a Jounin not your fellow Genin friends. All jutsus are good only because if you don't come at me with full force you won't survive this test. This game as Rika called it will ether crush you or make you stronger." Daisuke-Sensei told them.

"Let's just get this over with." Ren said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright then, you may begin." Daisuke told them as Ren and Rika rushed towards him.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Ren attack from the left as Rika attacked from the right.

"Fang over Fang!"

Daisuke shook his head as he blocked Ren's kick and tossed her into Rika's jutsu. "Nice tactic's, but you forgot that I'm a Jounin." Daisuke looked over at the girls.

He started to walk towards them only to realize that he couldn't move.

"Shadow possession success." Asuma smirked from his spot. "Rika! Ren! Attack him now!"

"Right!" The girls nodded as they got up and charged for their Sensei again.

"Fang over Fang!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Both of the girls' attacks only hit the air where Daisuke was standing. Asuma gritted his teeth as he looked around for the Jounin.

'_Where the heck did he go?!' _Asuma thought as he looked around.

"Shadow Strike!" Asuma looked down only to be attacked by Daisuke's justu.

Daisuke attacked Asuma from the ground using Asuma's shadow. Daisuke grabbed Asuma and forced him to the ground.

"Asuma!" Rika and Ren yelled as they watched him struggle in Daisuke's grip.

Daisuke sighed, "Think before you use a jutsu there's always the possibility that your enemy might use it against you."

Ren looked over at Rika. The two nodded their head and got ready to attack. Ren ran off into the forest while Rika stayed put. Asuma tried not to smirk as he caught on to the girls' plan.

"Ready Faji?" Rika whispered to her dog. "Man Beast clone."

Faji transformed into Rika and stood on top of Rika's back.

"Time for a Strong Thunder fist!" Ren came rushing out of the forest and landed a punch on Daisuke-Sensei.

"Now Rika!" Asuma yelled as he sat up.

"Fang over Fang! Rika and Faji attacked.

Asuma smirked as he pulled out a pair of knuckle blades and charged for Daisuke. Asuma along with Ren, Rika, and Faji pounded attack after attack on Daisuke. Suddenly Daisuke disappeared. Rika and Faji started sniffing around as Ren and Asuma scanned the area.

"Sweet we managed to cut it off!" Rika yelled as she and Faji ran towards the ripped bandana.

"Rika wait!" Asuma yelled after her but it was too late Rika was reaching for the bandana.

Rika and Faji were sweep up into the air in a net. "Hey what gives?!" Rika yelled as Faji bark wildly.

"Ren get out of here!" Asuma yelled as he jumped back from his spot.

"Alright just be careful Asuma!" Ren told him as she ran off into the forest.

Suddenly Asuma felt something grab his feet and pulled him down, "What a pain. Earth style: Headhunter jutsu."

"First rule of traps if the bait looks too good to be true ignore it." Daisuke explained to Rika and Faji, who were trying to bite through the net.

Before Daisuke could continue he was caught in a chain. "And you shouldn't let your enemy get behind you so much." Ren added as she pulled on the chain.

"Ah but can you hold me still?" Daisuke asked her as he started to run.

"Aw man didn't think he would do that!" Ren whined as she focused chakra to her feet.

Daisuke noticed Asuma's shadow but it was too late to act. He was captured by Ren's strong Lotus chain and Asuma's shadow possession. Rika walked up to him and untied the bandana as the chain fell to the ground. Asuma's shadow disconnected as he joined Ren and Rika.

"I'll give you a hand for your teamwork." Daisuke told them.

"Aw don't tell us we didn't pass after all you said we had to get the bandana away from you." Rika whined.

"No, no you did everything but fail." Daisuke laughed. "Tomorrow Squad four starts their first official mission."

"Really?" Asuma asked as a smile spread across his face. "Ah, I guess wasn't a total drag."

"Geez stop acting so cool slacker!" Ren yelled as the three tackled Daisuke to the ground.


	8. stop the ringing in my head

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Pass or Fail?! Stop the Ringing in My Head**

Minato groaned as his mother knocked on his door again telling him to get up. He rolled over right onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Man why should I have to get there on time." Minato muttered at he started to get up. "All three of us know that Kakashi-sensei isn't going to be there for another several hours. Hey what the?!"

Minato fell back down onto the floor trying to free himself from his sheets, which were wrapped around his body. He quickly tossed on his red and black sleeveless jumpsuit and ran out of his bedroom following the smell of his mother's ramen. Minato practically leaped into his seat at the table with drool hanging from his mouth.

"Minato, I just want you to know that your father and I are very proud of you." Minato rolled his eyes as his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"I know mom." Minato told her as he gulped down another mouthful of ramen, "I just hope I can pass Kakashi-sensei's test!"

"I'm sure you will do fine." Minato looked up to find his father, Naruto Uzumaki, and the current Hokage kissing his mother, Hinata Hyuga. "After all I did pass it."

"I know." Minato groaned at him as he took Minato's mostly full bowl of ramen away from him, "Please give me one little hint on what to expect, dad, please?"

Naruto laughed as his son begged him for some information on Kakashi's test, "Nope I can't do that, for an Uzumaki never cheats. Plus its good practice for you, and you shouldn't have had any of this. Didn't Kakashi tell you to skip breakfast?"

"Yeah but…Man I bet Taka and Akira know what the test is about!" Minato huffed as he raced towards his bedroom and came right back out with his orange pack and his headband in his hand. "I'll see you tonight for some killer ramen to celebrate my victory!"

Hinata laughed as Minato slammed the door behind him, "Minato sure is confident in himself."

"I'm sure he'll do fine Hinata, after all Minato is headstrong like you." Naruto told her as kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Minato, Taka, and Akira were just arriving at the memorial stone.

"Morning guys!" Minato greeted them only to get a death glare from both Uchiha's.

By the time Kakashi arrived it was well into the late morning and Akira had fallen back asleep leaving Taka and Minato to roughhouse without her nagging them.

"Morning everyone. Are you ready for your survival training?" Kakashi greeted them as Taka and Minato pulled themselves out of each other's death grip.

"Why do you have to be so late, Kakashi-Sensei?" Minato and Akira whined.

"Well you see there was this old lady who needed some help carrying her food back to her house." Kakashi gave them some sappy excuse for being late. "Well then let's get started."

Taka, Minato, and Akira watched as Kakashi set down an alarm clock, "What's that for?" Akira asked.

"Oh this nothing really, it's set for noon." Kakashi told them as he pulled out two bells from his pack, "Your task is quite simple really, all you have to do is take these bells away from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch and will be tied to those posts over there while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"Say what?!" Akira yelled as her stomach and Taka's growled.

'_Man, I'm glad I snuck in a few bites before my dad got up!' _Minato thought as his teammates' stomachs growled.

"Hold on a minute." Taka finally spoke up, "Why are there just two bells, but three of us?"

"Oh, well that way there is at least one of you tied to the post, and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy for more training." Kakashi told them with a laugh. "But then again all three of you could flunk out as well. You can use any weapons including shuriken and kunai. If you are not prepared to kill me then you won't get the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei! You or even us can get seriously hurt by them!" Akira pointed out as her brother scoffed at the ground and Minato laughed.

"Don't worry Akira we have this one in the bag! Kakashi-sensei is the one going down, right Taka?" Minato laughed and boasted.

"In the real world, those with little to no talent often bark the loudest." Kakashi told them as anger rose in Minato.

"I'll show you no talent!" Minato yelled at Kakashi, as he pulled out a kunai ready to charge.

"No way!" Taka commented while Akira gasped as Kakashi appeared behind them and pined Minato to the ground.

"Calm down. I haven't said start yet, don't be too much like your father." Kakashi told Minato, as Taka and Akira backed away.

Kakashi let Minato go, as the Uchiha twins stared at him in disbelief.

'_I didn't realize Kakashi was so fast. I doubt any of that taijutsu training I did with father will help me keep up with him or away from him.' _Taka thought as Kakashi walked back to the alarm clock.

'_That was just plain cool!' _Akira thought as her inner personality kicked in, _**"Cha! That's what that Baka deserves a good pin down!" **_

"But on another note Minato did have the intent to kill me for that comment, so your future is becoming a bit brighter." Kakashi added, "Now shall we begin?"

The trio nodded as Kakashi began the test. Taka and Akira took off to find hiding spots in order to find the best opening to attack. This left Minato standing there with Kakashi's back to him, he took a deep breath as Kakashi turned around.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi told them as he turned around to face Minato, "Well seems like only two of you understand that much."

"You and me right now! Let's go!" Minato yelled at him.

'_What the hell is he thinking?! Charging into a fight like that?' _ Taka thought.

"You know compared to the others you don't seem to have gotten much from your mother." Kakashi pointed out.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Minato yelled as he ran towards Kakashi.

'_Aw man that Baka is going to get himself killed!' _Akira moaned in her head as she watched from the treetops.

Minato hesitated only for a second as Kakashi reached into his pocket, _'Of course he's going for his book! But I'm not going to let him get a chance to!' _

Minato focused some of his charka to his feet to give him a small boost of speed as he resumed his charge and tried to kick Kakashi right in the chest. However Kakashi simply dodged Minato's kick by ducking under it.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one, taijutsu, the physical part." Kakashi said as Minato came around to find Kakashi squatting down reading his book.

"Aw come on Sensei, taijutsu is hand to hand combat. Put away your book so we can do this." Minato whined.

"What are you waiting for Minato, an invitation? Make your move." Kakashi asked the boy.

"This isn't fair." Minato muttered under his breath.

"What isn't fair, the fact that it doesn't matter what I'm doing because with your weak attacks I could be eating my lunch while you try to land a blow on me." Kakashi bluntly told him.

"Oh yeah!" Minato smirked as he covered the area with shadow clones.

Minato sent in his shadow clones only to watch Kakashi block or dodge every one of their attacks and finished the clone off before the next clone attacked. Minato charged at Kakashi prepared to punch him. Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind Minato.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi told him as he formed the hand sign of tiger.

"Could it be a hand sign for a fire style?" Akira whispered as she quickly make up her mind to help Minato, "Minato! Get out of there! Kakashi-sensei's going to use a fire style jutsu!"

"Huh a what?" Minato asked puzzled as he turned his head around.

"Not quite, Leaf village secret finger jutsu: a thousand years of pain!" Kakashi attacked Minato sending him flying trough the air.

"Ah! And to think I would help him out a bit! Now I've given up my location!" Akira whined in frustration as Minato rolled around the ground holding onto his behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That was so unfair Kakashi-sensei!" Minato yelled at the Jounin, "I'm not going to be able to sit for weeks!"

Akira got note of Minato's plan. _'So that's what you have up your sleeve Minato! Not bad at all! This might work!'_

Suddenly Kakashi was grabbed from behind by Minato's leftover shadow clones, "What the?!"

"You let your guard down sensei!" Akira told him as she came down for a deadly blow from above.

"Yeah! You were too focused on me to realized that I had hidden some of my shadow clones in the water!" Minato added as he rushed to help Akira.

Akira's fist made contact to flesh, but not Kakashi's flesh but rather Minato's causing the shadow clones to dispel.

"Ah! Minato are you alright?!" Akira asked him as he lay there in the crater she just made.

'_Those two are complete idiots!' _Taka sighed as he waited, _'Kakashi is a full pledge Jounin who taught our parents, who happen to be the strongest three next to the legendary Sainin. Besides that he got them with a replacement jutsu, replacing himself with Minato or one of his clones.' _

Minato and Akira stood back-to-back scanning the area for Kakashi-sensei. Akira suddenly felt Minato move, she chose to ignore him as she scanned the area. She looked to her left then right, then she looked up towards the treetops. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle from below.

"What?! He got me from below!" Akira yelled as she was pulled down into the ground.

"Shinobi battle techniques part two, ninjutsu. Earth style: Headhunter jutsu." Kakashi informed her of the technique.

"Wah!" Taka turned his attention from his sister to Minato to find the idiot caught in one of Kakashi's traps.

Minato bounced from his ankles hanging upside down trying to grab the bell on the ground.

"You Baka! Of course it was a trap!" Akira's head yelled at him.

"Ah! No way! Kakashi-sensei decapitated Akira and left her head there to haunt me!" Minato started to freak out.

"Think before you use a jutsu otherwise your opponent might use it against you. Oh and if the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi lectured them.

"We get that already Kakashi-sensei!" Akira yelled at him from behind.

"No you think you get it which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi told them as Taka made his move.

Taka plastered Kakashi with a ton of shuriken, "Wa! Wasn't that going over the top Taka?!" Minato yelled at the Uchiha, but he was already gone.

"Shoot! How stupid can I be? Of course he wanted me to think his guard was down to lure me right out of my spot." Taka spat as he ran from his hiding spot. _'If only I had time to have added wire to those shuriken I wasted!'_

Akira pulled herself out of the ground and tossed a kunai towards Minato freeing him from the trap as she ran off after her brother.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my brother!" She whispered as she stumbled onto Kakashi quicker than she expected to.

"Behind you Akira."

Akira turned around to find Kakashi right behind her, "Oh-No!" she yelled as a whirlwind of leaves surrounded her.

"Oh my! What just happened?" Akira looked around, "Kakashi-sensei? Taka? Minato? Anybody?"

"Ak…kira?" Akira gasped at that voice.

"Taka!" Akira turned around to find her brother lying up against a tree covered in blood, shuriken, and kunai. "Taka?!"

"Don't worry…ab…bout…me." Taka told her as he coughed. "Help…Min…nato!"

Akira gulped as she turned to her right to find Minato pined to a tree with a rope around his neck and his body covered like Taka's.

"AHHH!!!!!" Akira let out a loud scream as she fell to her knees.

"I might have over done it again, oh well. She has to be able to see through these things." Kakashi commented on the scream.

Taka made a sudden stop at the sound of his sister screaming.

"Shinobi battle techniques part three, genjutsu, the illusion jutsu. Akira studied it in class and yet she still couldn't see through it." Kakashi told him as he appeared in front of Taka.

"No Genjutsu stops my sister." Taka told him.

"Maybe not the ones you are used to, but mine are much stronger than those used in the academy." Kakashi added.

"It and your simple traps and tricks still won't be enough to stop me. I'm not like Akira and Minato." Taka told him with a death glare of a thousand cold knives.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, my little Sasuke wantabe." Kakashi told him as he walked towards him.

Taka growled at him as he charged forward kicking Kakashi's book right out of his hand, "I'm not going to let you have a chance to read it anyway!"

Taka delivered another kick to which Kakashi grabbed his ankle stopping the kick. He followed up with a punch that Kakashi caught with his other hand. Taka then whipped his other foot around and hooked it to the back of Kakashi's neck, pulling Kakashi towards him and the ground. Taka used this as an escape hole to free himself from Kakashi's grip and jumped over Kakashi pushing his feet into Kakashi's back. Taka slided to a stop and pulled out a few shuriken and tossed them at Kakashi. Kakashi sidestepped the shuriken only to trigger Taka's hidden trap wire.

"Hm? A trap?!" Kakashi commented as he dodged the on coming kunai, _'He did all that just to get me into his trap?' _

"I'm not done yet!" Taka yelled.

Taka repeated his first combo of attacks only this time he didn't try to attack Kakashi again with his other leg he went after the bells. Taka smirked as his finger felt the coldness of the metal bell. Kakashi managed to toss Taka away from him before Taka could get a good grip on the bell.

'_This boy really is as good as Sasuke says he is.' _Kakashi thought as Taka landed ready to strike again, "Impressive you might just be able to pass this test and surpass your father."

'_This is good as long as I keep right on top of him like this there's no way he can read or set up foolish traps for me. Now all I have to do is wait for Minato and Aki to find where we are at, then we strike together. While Minato and Aki distract him, I can go after the bells. It's a win, win plan.' _Taka thought.

Meanwhile, Akira was just releasing herself from Kakashi's genjutsu.

"Humph that was just mean Kakashi-sensei!" Akira huffed as she brushed herself off, "Oh Taka may need my help! I better find him!"

While Taka faced off with Kakashi and Akira searched for Taka, Minato found the box lunches that Kakashi had promised them, and he's small amount of breakfast was wearing off.

"Hm, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and the others won't mind if I take a little snack break." Minato laughed as he started to open one of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Minato looked up to find Kakashi standing over him.

"I um, uh you see uh…aw man!" Minato mumbled as Kakashi drug him to a post and tied him onto it.

"Now stay put while I go get Akira and Taka." Kakashi told him as he turned into a puff of smoke.

"Are you kidding me?!" Minato yelled as he wiggled on the post, "That was just a shadow clone!"


	9. Pass or Fail the ring of victory

**Naruto-Yoinokuchi: Pass or Fail?! The Ring of Victory**

Taka studied Kakashi waiting for his teammates to arrive. _'Where are those two idiots?! I can't do this plan alone!' _He thought.

"You better hurry up and get a bell, you're almost out of time. Hm, oh and it seems Minato is already out." Kakashi told him.

"No way!" Taka muttered, _'There's no way Kakashi could have trap Minato on a post already after all there was no way for him to leave and come back without me knowing about it, unless…Unless he used shadow clones!'_

"In that case!" Taka quickly weaved the hand signs for the fireball jutsu, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Kakashi gasped at the size of Taka's fireball jutsu it could have easily have matched Sasuke's. The fire disappeared revealing that Kakashi had once again escaped.

"Shoot! Where did he go? Above me?! Behind?" Taka scanned the area as he sensed Kakashi's charka below him. "Blast it! Not me too!"

"Taka look out!" Akira yelled at her brother as she pushed him out of the way.

While Akira took the headhunter jutsu yet again, Taka make use of the time to hid himself from Kakashi.

"I'm where you least expect me. Hm, nice tactics Akira taking my jutsu for your brother, but that won't get you two very far." Kakashi told her as he picked up his book. "Although I will admit your brother is different from you and Minato, but different isn't always better."

'_I know that already! He is a lot stronger than I expected! What can I do that I haven't already tried?!' _Taka thought as raked his brain for and answer as Kakashi left the two there.

Taka sighed as he dropped down from the trees as Akira pulled herself out of the ground again.

"Oh Taka you're alright!" Akira gasped as he grabbed Taka into a hug.

"Hey let go of me! I'm fine! Hey!" Taka yelled at her pushing her off him.

"Come on we still have to try and get one of those bells before lunch." Taka told her.

Akira bit down on her lip, "Taka maybe we should give up, he's just too strong for us."

"Just a while ago I touched one of them. And this time I will get one!" Taka told her as his eye flashed red, but only for a second.

'_Is Taka already developing his Sharingan?' _Akira asked herself, _**"I so can't believe it! How the hell can Taka be able to touch one of the bells and I can't even get close to Kakashi-sensei?! This is such a rip off!" **_

"There's only about five minutes left, maybe we should just give up and try again next year." Akira tried to reason with her brother, who just gave her a death glare.

'_I can't afford to give up! I need to make Father proud of me! The same way he is proud of you sister! The same way Minato's father appraises him!' _Taka thought. "I can do this."

"Do what Taka, pass and get a bell?" Akira asked him. "You don't have to push yourself too hard I'm sure Mother and Father will understand."

"They have never understood. That day I was crying and no one cared." Taka muttered.

"When were you crying brother?" Akira stepped towards him as he turned away from her.

"That day it was our…No I'm an Uchiha! I will be stronger than this!" Taka yelled as the alarm clock went off, "No I wasted too much time!"

"Time's up." Kakashi pointed out as Taka and Akira joined Minato by the posts. "And it looks like you didn't make it."

Minato started muttering under his breath, but it was blocked out by the sounds of their rumbling stomachs.

"I've decided not to send you three back to the academy after all." Kakashi told them.

"You mean we passed? All I did was get caught in the same trap, twice? You give points for that?" Akira pointed out, "And Minato was worst than I was with the traps."

"Hey that's not true!" Minato yelled back at her. "But seriously Sensei we passed?"

'_You idiots of course we didn't pass. We failed so much that he's going to deem us not worthy to be ninjas at all!' _Taka thought as the two celebrated early.

"No you are being dropped from the program." Kakashi corrected them.

"What?! You can't do this to me! I'm the Hokage's son!" Minato yelled at him as Akira sank to the ground.

"I have a right to do so, and after the performance your three showed me the only one I can even think about sending back to the academy is Taka. He's the only one of you who took the time to figure out the meaning behind the exercise. You think you know what it means to be ninjas, but you don't. Think what's the point of having squads?" Kakashi lectured them.

"I don't know it's just a stupid tradition we do!" Minato yelled at him.

"They didn't explain why we were being put into squads to us at the academy." Akira added.

"You idiots it's so basic, it was teamwork." Taka spat at them.

"That's right, teamwork, just working together." Kakashi nodded his head in agreement with Taka. "But it's too late now. If you had come at me at once you might have gotten the bells."

"Hold up, you set it up so that even if we got the whole teamwork thing that we would fight among ourselves over the bells!" Akira pointed out.

"Exactly the two bells would lead to group conflict, I purposely pitted you against each other to see if you could over come that and put the squad as a whole over yourselves. Any Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork." Kakashi pointed out as their heads hung low. "Akira you started off good, but when Taka made his move you completely ignored Minato. As for you Minato you shouldn't try to do everything on your own. And for you Taka you could have helped out when Akira and Minato had joined together, but you figured that they were below you in skill so why bother. Yet when you realize what needed to be done Minato and Akira were nowhere to be found, so you engaged me by yourself. Not only that but the three of you have been childhood friends so you thought that you could hold your own weight in a one-on-one battle against me."

The three Genin felt bad for not fully understanding the point of the test as Kakashi finished lecturing them. Taka had his head hung low looking at the ground as Akira kept looking over at the two boys. Minato bit down on his lip as he tried not to look at Kakashi.

Suddenly Minato had an out burst, "Kakashi-Sensei, you've gotta give us one more chance at the test! Come on we'll make a deal! I'll stay tied to this post as Taka and Akira eat the two lunches then we can try to get the bells again this afternoon, okay?"

The Uchiha twins looked at Minato after he finished proposing his deal, _'That's stupid we will be fully recharged and full for the exercise and Minato will be a burden to us if he is hungry! Shoot and I bet Kakashi-Sensei goes for it! Wait that might not be a bad thing at all…' _Taka thought as he gave a small smirk coming up with a plan.

"Hm." Kakashi pondered the deal, "I give you three another chance allowing Taka and Akira to eat while you go without food? Alright I will give you one more chance, but after that there will be no more do over's. Here are the rules to this chance, I will allow you to eat the lunches, but Minato doesn't get a single bite. Anyone who feeds him will automatically fail and be fully dropped from becoming a ninja. My rules are absolute. You fail to obey them and you will fail."

"Are completely brainless Minato?! You are as hungry as us, yet you are willing to go without food just so Taka and I pass!" Akira scolded Minato as Kakashi grabbed the two lunches.

Taka grabbed the lunches handing one over to Akira, "Just eat it."

"Taka?" Akira questioned him as he plopped down on the ground next to Minato and started eating the lunch.

Akira looked at him puzzled as Kakashi left them to eat. She shrugged and sat down on the other side of Minato and opened up the box lunch. It hadn't been more than a minute after Kakashi had left them that Taka stopped eating and pulled out a kunai. He cut the ropes holding Minato to the post.

"Akira bring your lunch over here." Taka called his sister over. "If we do this quickly we can divide up the two lunches into three equal parts, eat them, and retied Minato back to the post before Kakashi returns."

"Are you crazy brother?! Kakashi-Sensei told up that if Minato gets even a crumb of our lunches that we would automatically fail! Plus that's going against his rules!" Akira yelled at her brother.

"So stop wasting our time and hand over the lunch." Taka glared at her as he held out his hand, "Like I said we have to work fast. Kakashi-Sensei is probably back into the village by now, and if Minato doesn't get any food before he gets back we are toast anyway."

Minato nodded his head in agreement. He understood what Taka had in mind. "Taka's right. If I don't eat I will be weak and won't be able to help you guys out in getting the bells. We've gotta stop thinking about just ourselves all the time! I think I finally get what my dad's been trying to tell me about comrades."

Akira nodded her head and handed over the lunch. Taka quickly divided the lunches up into three servings. "Okay the only problem is we only have two sets of chopsticks."

"No problem! I'll use yours first, and chow down my serving while Akira eats hers. Then after she's finish, she'll tie me back to the post while you eat! It's fool proof!" Minato told him giving the Uzumaki grin to his teammate and taking his first bite of food.

All of a sudden, the sky got dark with thunderclouds. Minato gulped the bite he had just taken down as he turned around to find Kakashi glaring down at them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked them.

Minato and Taka were about to say something when Akira burst out with an answer, "You gave us no choice, Kakashi-Sensei! We had to break your rules because if we didn't then we would have just failed the test again. Taka and I can't leave Minato on his own while we became ninja, so we decided to choose our comrade over your rules!"

"That's your answer?" Kakashi asked them as they nodded their heads. "Well then…"

Minato, Taka, and Akira gulped as Kakashi made the sign of ram with his hands allowing the thunderclouds to disappear, "You pass."

"Huh?" Akira questioned him as Minato jumped into the air.

"Alright! Let's go out for some Ramen! Kakashi-Sensei is buying!" Minato yelled as he jumped around.


End file.
